Heureusement qu'il neige!
by MiniPapaye
Summary: Quand Hermione, Harry, et la neige s'y mettent pour chambouler la vie tranquille de Ron, ça donne un petit OS.


Ces derniers temps, Ronald Weasley, sorcier de son état, avait remarqué plusieurs choses.

La première: il ne se sentait pas vraiment dans son assiette et n'arrivait plus du tout à se concentrer.

La deuxième était qu'Hermione avait drôlement changé depuis quelques semaines et se comportait curieusement.

La troisième, et de loin la plus importante, Harry lui faisait la gueule. Bien sur entre amis, il y a toujours des hauts et des bas mais on finit toujours par se réconcilier et tout rentre dans l'ordre. Le problème, là, c'était qu'Harry l'évitait et ne lui répondait que par monosyllabe ( et seulement quand il y était obligé !). En plus pour une fois dans sa vie Ron n'avait rien fait de particulier ! Les deux sorciers s'entendaient parfaitement bien, trainaient avec Hermione dans Pré-au-Lard et buvaient des bières au beurre au Trois Balais, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Mais les problèmes commencèrent vraiment le jour où les trois amis décidèrent de faire une petite sortie au village à côté de leur école. Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés à une table du pub sans doute le plus fréquenté du monde sorcier, et attendaient tranquillement Harry qui avait été appelé pour parler à Dumbledore. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien ( surtout de rien d'ailleurs ), la tête de Ron lui tournant gentiment à cause des 2 bières au beurre qu'il avait bu comme un assoiffé en arrivant. Hermione avait elle aussi commandé une de ces délicieuses boissons légèrement alcoolisées mais il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour se retrouver bien éméchée.

La jeune fille déblatérait sur sa vie, critiquant virulemment des choses que Ron n'avait pas envie de comprendre et dont il lui répondait par des hochements de tête convaincus. A un moment, Ron remarqua qu'il n'avait pas hoché la tête depuis un moment et regarda son amie. Celle-ci, les joues rouges, se pencha au dessus de la table et lui fit signe de faire de même, attrapant le poigné de son ami pour le forcer à redescendre sur terre. Leur souffles alcoolisés se rapprochèrent et la sorcière, rendue courageuse par la boisson, brisa soudainement le dernier espace entre leur bouche pour les sceller en un chaste baiser. Ron ne comprit pas de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui était en train de se passer, il sentit qu'Hermione appuyait plus sur sa bouche, cherchant sans doute à approfondir le baiser. Mais c'était sans compte le libre arbitre de notre Ronnie national qui se recula farouchement, et regarda son amie avec des yeux en forme de soucoupe.

« Que... Mione! C'était quoi ça ..? »

La jeune sorcière le regarda, les yeux plein d'espoir et lui reprit la main qu'il avait retiré un instant plus tôt. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, il rougit fortement et regarda autour de lui, cherchant désespérément une aide quelconque. Secours qui se trouvait à la porte du pub, figé par l'effroi et le chagrin qui empoignait son cœur. C'était Harry, qui avait vu toute la scène et ne bougeait plus, histoire de ne surtout pas se faire remarquer. Quand Ron l'aperçut, le Survivant blêmit et s'empressa de quitter le pub en quatrième vitesse. Totalement décontenancé, le roux décida sur un coup de tête de courir après le brun, autant pour fuir Hermione, dont le regard plus que déterminé lui faisait très très peur, que pour rattraper Harry. Il récupéra sa main, murmura un léger "excuse..." à une Hermione qui commençait à comprendre qu'elle s'était prise un râteau magistral, et se précipita vers la porte. Ne réalisant pas qu'il avait très certainement brisé le cœur de sa meilleure amie, il parcourut des yeux la foule qui flânait tranquillement et crut apercevoir une touffe de cheveux brune familière. Il se lança sans attendre à sa poursuite, bien décidé à parler au brun. Pour lui dire quoi en fait ? Alors là, aucune idée, il improviserait, c'est pas non plus comme si il avait tout prévu! Mais à ce moment précis, Ron n'avait qu'une envie: être avec Harry.

Aussi perspicace qu'une taupe en hibernation écoutant Christophe Mae, le roux ne s'était bien évidemment pas rendu compte de l'évolution de ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Il s'était juste fait des réflexions du genre "tiens, il est pas coiffé ce matin Harry, trop mignon !" bien plus souvent que d'habitude et ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner outre mesure.

Pour en revenir à nos moldus, Ron courait désespérément après ce qu'il croyait être Harry. Les pas du roux le menèrent à la cabane Hurlante, pensant découvrir son ami là bas. Mais une fois arrivé, plus aucun signe du brun. Appuyé contre la porte de la cabane, Ron laissa s'échapper un soupir de sa bouche à demi ouverte et regarda vaguement la forêt. Bien sur... Il avait totalement oublié le fait qu'Harry avait une cape d'invisibilité, et qu'il n'hésitait jamais à s'en servir. Totalement déboussolé, Ron décida de rentrer seul à Poudlard et s'enferma tout le reste de la journée dans sa chambre, ruminant sur son lit en faisant semblant de lire ( ce qui n'était pas très aboutit comme couverture, car il avait judicieusement pris un livre en russe... ). Le lendemain matin, son cœur se serra en réalisant qu'Harry n'était sans doute pas rentré de la nuit. Où était-il encore ? Il n'allait quand même pas manqué tous les cours prévu aujourd'hui!

La suite de la journée se déroula d'une manière plutôt singulière. Oui Harry était revenu. Oui mais ! Le brun était arrivé en retard au premier cours et s'était assis à l'autre bout de la salle, très loin de Ron, évitant tous les regards que celui-ci lui lançait. Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça d'abord ? Après tout, c'était lui, Ron, qui s'était fait rentrer dedans par Hermione ! Il n'avait rien demandé ! En parlant d'Hermi, elle n'était pas du tout inconsolable. D'ailleurs c'était plutôt le contraire ! Elle était allée raconter à tout le monde qu'elle et le rouquin s'étaient embrassés et que même si Ron ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte ( à juste titre ), il brulait surement d'amour pour la jeune Gryffondor. Elle le cola toute la journée sans lui demander son avis et en le regardant amoureusement. Le soir, allongé sur son lit et observant pitoyablement le lit à baldaquin de son meilleur ami, le garçon se demanda ce qu'il avait bien fait pour que d'un coup sa petite vie tranquille soit parfaitement chambouler.

Il poussa un grand soupir et décida d'aller parler à Harry. Après tout il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il avait déjà touché le fond. Se levant doucement, il s'approcha et tira légèrement le rideau.

« Harry ? »

Pas de réponse. Rha, mais c'était quoi cette gêne qu'il ressentait ? C'était son meilleur ami là oui ou non ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'assit au bord du lit et secoua doucement le brun.

« Harry s'il te plait, pourquoi tu fais la gueule comme ça ? C'est à cause d'Hermione ? c'est pas c'que tu...

_C'est bon Ron, ça va! J'suis content pour vous, j'aurais juste aimé le savoir plus tôt que tu ... que vous... enfin voilà t'as compris... J'aimerais dormir maintenant. Bonne nuit. »

Choqué par la tirade que son ami lui avait débité froidement, Ron lâcha lentement son épaule et regagna son lit d'un pas mal assuré. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, tira les rideaux d'un coup de baguette et ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver le sommeil. Evidemment il n'y arriva pas et du supporter une insomnie des plus coriaces.

Le lendemain matin, et tous les autres matins qui suivirent, Ronald se réveilla les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil et son corps semblait perdre peu à peu de sa musculature. Il avait réussi à dire le jour après l'"incident" avec Harry qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien avoir à part de l'amitié entre Hermione et lui et à cause de ça, son amie ne lui parlait presque plus non plus. Bien sur il y avait encore tous les autres Gryffondor comme Seamus ou Neuville mais c'était différent... D'ailleurs personne ne comprenait pourquoi la petite troupe la plus connue de l'école était en froid. Pour Hermi et Ron, ils avaient tous réussi à déduire que la brunette n'avait pas apprécié de se prendre un râteau mais le mutisme d'Harry restait un mystère.

Quelques semaines après, Ron errait dans les couloirs froids de l'école quand il aperçut quelque chose qui lui fit oublier tous ses problèmes. La neige. Il neigeait à Poudlard ! N'arrivant plus à réfléchir correctement, il courut vers le septième étage du château, espérant quand même qu'il connaissait assez son meilleur ami pour prévoir où il se trouverait. Il sprinta et une fois arrivé, à bout de souffle, il repassa trois fois devant le mur, s'efforçant d'emplir son esprit de pensées pour Harry. "Je veux voir Harry, Harry pitié..." cette simple demande tournait dans sa tête comme une nécessité absolue et Ron découvrit avec ravissement qu'une entrée sculptée apparaissait sur la paroi. Ron se précipita sans plus attendre dans la salle et découvrit une petite salle douillette, simplement meublée d'une table basse et d'un canapé. Un feu de cheminée réchauffait la pièce doucement éclairée.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, un brun se releva doucement du fauteuil et en apercevant le roux, il passa de plusieurs teintes de couleurs très différentes et déglutit avec difficulté. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que son ami s'était déjà propulsé devant le canapé, lui souriant de toutes ses dents, et lui attrapa la main pour l'entrainer dehors. Ce brusque revirement de situation et le simple contact de la main de Ron avec la sienne et il sentit sa tête lui tourner légèrement. Harry suivait Ron. En fait, il aurait pu le suivre partout. Mais ça, il était trop gêné pour l'avouer un jour à quelqu'un, et surtout pas au principal intéressé.

Vaguement, le brun s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Ah oui, il avait froid, très froid même. Le problème était aussi qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à décrocher son regard de la nuque de Ron qui courait devant lui pour regarder le paysage. Il était comme... hypnotisé par l'ondulation des cheveux roux dans l'air glacé. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet, ou plutôt il se cogna violemment dans le dos de son ami, faisant légèrement bouger ses lunettes. Il les remit aussitôt en place et regarda pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Harry ouvrit la bouche d'émerveillement et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire enfantin. Ils étaient sur une des nombreuses terrasses du château, et il neigeait autour d'eux. Après l'euphorie soudaine qu'il ressentit, ses traits se fermèrent un peu plus tard et il observa Ron qui lui tenait toujours fermement la main. Il essaya de la dégager mais il sentit les doigts de son amis se resserrer un peu plus. Doucement, il baissa la tête et murmura d'une voix blanche:

"Ron... pourquoi tu m'as amené ici?"

C'était sans doute la question la plus idiote qu'il ait jamais posé de sa vie. Il eut donc droit à une réponse toute aussi dénuée de sens:

"Parce que t'es mon ami, et je pensais que t'aurais pas encore remarquer qu'il neig..." entama doucement le roux, ravalant en lui un sentiment de tristesse. Il se fit couper la parole:

"Non, je veux dire... pourquoi t'as pas amené je sais pas... Hermione..."

C'en était trop pour Ron. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas s'énerver, qu'il effraierait son ami et que celui ci le laisserait sans doute encore après ça. Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas se résoudre à laisser la situation dans une embuche pareil.

"Harry... A ton avis ? J'ai jamais aimé Hermione. Enfin si j'veux dire... En amie quoi! Tu sais... T'as été mon premier ami quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, et même si on se connaissait pas du tout, on est devenu inséparable. Et maintenant, je sais pas pourquoi tu t'éloignes sans rien dire comme si tu m'en voulais, ça me fait mal! Et je ..."

Malgré cette belle déclaration, il ne put finir sa phrase. Harry s'était posté devant lui, et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Ron dans un très chaste baiser. Il baissa la tête et observa avec étonnement le visage rougi par l'émotion du brun. Le contact n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais c'en était assez pour faire comprendre au roux pourquoi il se sentait si... bizarre en ce moment. Oui, en fait il était juste amoureux. Bon, pas amoureux de n'importe qui parce qu'un: c'était quand même Harry Potter; deux: c'était son meilleur ami; trois... il l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps, et ce sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à maintenant!

Souriant, Ronald prit doucement le brun dans ses bras et serra ce corps transi qui lui avait tellement manqué ces dernières semaines. Deux bras lui enserrèrent alors la taille et ils restèrent tous les deux enlacés à regarder la neige tomber autour d'eux, insensible à la fraicheur ambiante. C'est sur, maintenant, il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir.


End file.
